gravitywikiaorg-20200223-history
Density of Sun
Structure of sun ICF mechanism of action In a "hydrogen bomb" the fusion fuel is compressed and heated with a separate fission bomb. A variety of mechanisms transfers the energy of the "trigger"'s explosion into the fusion fuel. The use of a nuclear bomb to ignite a fusion reaction makes the concept less than useful as a power source. Not only would the triggers be prohibitively expensive to produce, but there is a minimum size that such a bomb can be built, defined roughly by the critical mass of the plutonium fuel used. Generally it seems difficult to build nuclear devices smaller than about 1 kiloton in size, which would make it a difficult engineering problem to extract power from the resulting explosions. Also the smaller a thermonuclear bomb is, the "dirtier" it is, that is to say, the percentage of energy produced in the explosion by fusion is decreased while the percent produced by fission reactions tends toward unity (100%). This did not stop efforts to design such a system however, leading to the PACER concept. If some source of compression could be found, other than a nuclear bomb, then the size of the reaction could be scaled down. This idea has been of intense interest to both the bomb-making and fusion energy communities. It was not until the 1970s that a potential solution appeared in the form of very large, very high power, high energy lasers, which were then being built for weapons and other research. The D-T mix in such a system is known as a target, containing much less fuel than in a bomb design (often only micro or milligrams), and leading to a much smaller explosive force.Inertial Fusion EnergyInertial Fusion Energy: A Tutorial on the Technology and Economics Generally ICF systems use a single laser, the driver, whose beam is split up into a number of beams which are subsequently individually amplified by a trillion times or more. These are sent into the reaction chamber (called a target chamber) by a number of mirrors, positioned in order to illuminate the target evenly over its whole surface. The heat applied by the driver causes the outer layer of the target to explode, just as the outer layers of an H-bomb's fuel cylinder do when illuminated by the X-rays of the nuclear device. The material exploding off the surface causes the remaining material on the inside to be driven inwards with great force, eventually collapsing into a tiny near-spherical ball. In modern ICF devices the density of the resulting fuel mixture is as much as one-hundred times the density of lead, around 1000 g/cm³. This density is not high enough to create any useful rate of fusion on its own. However, during the collapse of the fuel, shock waves also form and travel into the center of the fuel at high speed. When they meet their counterparts moving in from the other sides of the fuel in the center, the density of that spot is raised much further. Given the correct conditions, the fusion rate in the region highly compressed by the shock wave can give off significant amounts of highly energetic alpha particles. Due to the high density of the surrounding fuel, they move only a short distance before being "thermalized", losing their energy to the fuel as heat. This additional energy will cause additional fusion reactions in the heated fuel, giving off more high-energy particles. This process spreads outward from the center, leading to a kind of self sustaining burn known as ignition. Inverse biquadrate force and Photogravitational mass In the inverse biquadrate scheme, Gravitational mass of the Sun is given as follows, M_s = (d_{ms})^5 (\omega_{ms})^2 / G'' where G" =9.431 10^8 m^5/kg/sec^2 Gravitational density of moon is 228.4 ton/m^3 Gravitational density of sun is 6.78*228.4 ton/m^3 Above values are photo-gravitational mass which is given as follows, m_{pg} = m_i T_s /T_0 And the inertial density of the sun is determined with structure of the sun, Example is given for Structure of the Earth Simple calculation gives a temperature of radiative zone about 23067K with gravitational mass density of 1548 ton/m^3 See also *Structure of the Sun *Structure of the Earth *Photogravity * Photogravitational mass *Inertial confinement fusion *Density of the moon Notes and references Category:Gravity wikia